jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Nat Adderley
Nathaniel Adderley (November 25, 1931 in Tampa, Florida – January 2, 2000 in Lakeland, Florida)class=artist|id=p5982|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic Biography was an American jazz cornet and trumpet player who played in the hard bop and soul jazz genres. He was the brother of saxophonist Julian "Cannonball" Adderley. Adderley moved to Tallahassee, Florida when both parents were hired to teach at Florida A&M University.Jazz.com: Nat Adderly He and Cannonball played with Ray Charles in the early 1940s in Tallahassee.Lydon, Michael, Ray Charles: Man and Music, Routledge, ISBN 0-415-97043-1, Routledge Publishing, January 22, 2004 In the 1950s he worked with his brother's original group, with Lionel Hampton, and with J. J. Johnson, then in 1959 joined his brother's new quintet and stayed with it until Cannonball's death in 1975. He composed "Work Song," "Jive Samba," and "The Old Country" for this group. After his brother's death he led his own groups and recorded extensively. During this period he worked with, among others, Ron Carter, Sonny Fortune, Johnny Griffin, Antonio Hart, and Vincent Herring. He also helped in the founding and development of the annual Child of the Sun Jazz Festival, held annually at Florida Southern College in Lakeland, Florida. Adderley lived on 112th Street in Harlem in the 1960s and in Teaneck, New Jersey in the 1970s, before moving to Lakeland, Florida.Webb, Steve. "Nat Adderley remembers Dizzy - both musically and socially", The Ledger, January 9, 1993. Accessed September 10, 2009. He had also lived near his brother in Corona, Queens.Berman, Eleanor. "The jazz of Queens encompasses music royalty", Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, January 1, 2006. Accessed October 1, 2009. "When the trolley tour proceeds, Mr. Knight points out the nearby Dorie Miller Houses, a co-op apartment complex in Corona where Clark Terry and Cannonball and Nat Adderley lived and where saxophonist Jimmy Heath still resides." Upon his death as a result of complications from diabetes in January 2000, Adderley was interred near his brother in the Southside Cemetery in Tallahassee, Florida. His son, Nat Adderley, Jr. a keyboardist, was Luther Vandross' long time musical director.Stewart, Zan. "Born to swing: Nat Adderley Jr. returns to his roots", The Star-Ledger, September 10, 2009. Accessed September 10, 2009. The pioneer white blues band, the Paul Butterfield Blues Band, covered "Work Song" on their landmark album East-West, with amplified harmonica instead of brass. Discography As leader *1955: That's Nat (Savoy) *1955: Introducing Nat Adderley (Wing) *1956: To the Ivy League from Nat (EmArcy) *1958: Branching Out (Riverside) *1959: Much Brass (Riverside) *1960: Work Song (Riverside) *1960: That's Right! (Riverside) *1961: Naturally! (Jazzland) *1962: In the Bag (Jazzland) *1963: Little Big Horn (Riverside) *1964: Autobiography (Atlantic) *1966: Sayin' Somethin' (Atlantic) *1966: Live at Memory Lane (Atlantic) *1968: The Scavenger (Milestone) *1968: You, Baby (CTI) *1968: Calling Out Loud (CTI) *1972: Soul Zodiac (Capitol) *1972: Soul of the Bible (Capitol) *1974: Double Exposure (Prestige) *1976: Don't Look Back (Inner City) *1976: Hummin' (Little David) *1978: A Little New York Midtown Music (Galaxy) *1982: Blue Autumn live (Evidence) *1983: On the Move live (Theresa) *1989: We Remember Cannon (In & Out) *1990: Autumn Leaves live (Evidence) *1990: Talkin' About You (Landmark) *1990: The Old Country (Enja) *1990: Work Song: Live at Sweet Basil live (Peter Pan) *1992: Workin' '' (Timeless) *1993: ''Working (Sound Service) *1994: Good Company (Jazz Challenge) *1994: Live at the 1994 Floating Jazz Festival (Chiaroscuro) *1995: Live on Planet Earth (West Wind Records) *1995: Mercy, Mercy, Mercy (Evidence) As sideman With Cannonball Adderley *''Presenting Cannonball Adderley'' (1955) *''Julian "Cannonball" Adderley'' (1955) *''In the Land of Hi-Fi with Julian Cannonball Adderley'' (1956) *''Sophisticated Swing'' (1957) *''Cannonball Enroute'' (1957) *''Cannonball's Sharpshooters'' (1958) *''The Cannonball Adderley Quintet in San Francisco'' (1959) *''Them Dirty Blues'' (1960) *''The Cannonball Adderley Quintet at the Lighthouse'' (1960) *''African Waltz'' (1961) *''The Cannonball Adderley Quintet Plus'' (1961) *''Nancy Wilson and Cannonball Adderley'' (1961) *''The Cannonball Adderley Sextet in New York'' (1962) *''Cannonball in Europe!'' (1962) *''Jazz Workshop Revisited'' (1962) *''Autumn Leaves'' (1963) *''Nippon Soul'' (1963) *''Cannonball Adderley Live!'' (1964) *''Live Session!'' (1964) *''Cannonball Adderley's Fiddler on the Roof'' (1964) *''Domination'' (1965) *''Money in the Pocket'' (1966) *''Great Love Themes'' (1966) *''Mercy, Mercy, Mercy! Live at 'The Club''' (1966) *''Cannonball in Japan'' (1966) *''74 Miles Away'' (1967) *''Why Am I Treated So Bad!'' (1967) *''In Person'' (1968) *''Accent on Africa'' (1968) *''Radio Nights'' (1968) *''Country Preacher'' (1969) *''The Cannonball Adderley Quintet & Orchestra'' (1970) *''Love, Sex, and the Zodiac'' (1970) *''The Price You Got to Pay to Be Free'' (1970) *''The Happy People'' (1970) *''The Black Messiah'' (1970) *''Music You All'' (1970) *''Inside Straight'' (1973) *''Pyramid'' (1974) *''Phenix'' (1975) *''Lovers'' (1975) *''Big Man'' (1975) With Charlie Byrd *''Top Hat'' (1975) With Bennie Green and Gene Ammons *''The Swingin'est'' (1958) With Jimmy Heath *''The Thumper'' With Philly Joe Jones *''Blues for Dracula'' (1958) With Wynton Kelly *''Kelly Blue'' (1959) With Sonny Rollins *''Sonny Rollins and the Big Brass'' (1958) With Don Wilkerson *''The Texas Twister'' (1960) References de:Nat Adderley es:Nat Adderley fr:Nat Adderley it:Nat Adderley he:נאט אדרלי ja:ナット・アダレイ fi:Nat Adderley nds:Nat Adderley sv:Nat Adderley Category:1931 births Category:2000 deaths Category:Deaths from diabetes Category:American jazz cornetists Category:American jazz trumpeters Category:Bebop trumpeters Category:Hard bop trumpeters Category:Soul-jazz trumpeters Category:African American brass musicians Category:People from Harlem Category:People from Corona, Queens Category:People from Lakeland, Florida Category:People from Teaneck, New Jersey Category:People from Tampa, Florida Category:Florida A&M University alumni Category:A&M Records artists Category:Atlantic Records artists Category:Capitol Records artists Category:Enja Records artists Category:EmArcy Records artists Category:Fantasy Records artists Category:Galaxy Records artists Category:Landmark Records artists Category:Milestone Records artists Category:Prestige Records artists Category:Riverside Records artists Category:Savoy Records artists Category:SteepleChase Records artists Category:Timeless Records artists Category:Verve Records artists Category:Challenge Records artists Category:Chiaroscuro Records artists Category:Trumpeters Category:Adderley, Nat